1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of fiber distribution shelves on which optical fibers are terminated in a fiber administration system. More particularly, the present invention relates to fiber distribution shelves in fiber administration systems that embody line tracing capabilities that help a technician locate a specific optical connection port on the fiber distribution shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications that utilize an optical fiber network to establish optical communications between a host digital terminal (HDT) at a central office and an optical network unit (ONU) at a remote location. Since a central office serves as the point of origin for the optical fibers in the optical fiber network, fiber administration systems are typically used at the central office to manage the flow of optical signals as they are directed to the various ONUs along the different optical fibers in the network.
In many fiber administration systems, as the optical fibers in a network enter the central office, they are directed into an optical distribution frame where the individual optical fibers are terminated in an organized manner. Such fiber administration systems are exemplified by the LGX(copyright) fiber administration system which is currently manufactured by Lucent Technologies of Murray Hill, New Jersey, the assignee herein. In such fiber administration systems, the optical distribution frames used at the central office are typically large structures that are arranged in parallel rows. Each optical distribution frame is commonly mounted between the floor and ceiling and only a few feet separate each row of frames.
Each optical distribution frame located at the central office typically defines a plurality of bays, wherein each bay houses several fiber distribution shelves. On each of the fiber distribution shelves are optical connection ports that receive the ends of all of the individual optical fibers that enter the central office and are contained within the optical fiber network. By terminating each optical fiber at an optical connection port on one of the different fiber distribution shelves, the location of each optical fiber becomes known within the overall assembly. Once terminated at a known address on one of the fiber distribution shelves, each optical fiber can be selectively coupled to a HDT or a variety of other optical equipment located at the central office. As a result, the optical signals sent along each optical fiber can be selectively controlled.
A fiber distribution system may contain hundreds or thousands of optical connection ports. In order to maintain the quality and integrity of the fiber administration system, the various optical fibers are periodically disconnected from the optical network and are connected to various types of test equipment. Additionally, as the fiber network grows, certain optical fibers get rerouted within the fiber administration system. It is often difficult for a technician to find a specific optical connection port in the hundreds of optical connection ports available in a fiber administration system. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for a technician to accidently select the wrong optical connection port and disrupt an optical fiber pathway that should not have been disrupted.
In an attempt to assist a technician in finding a specific optical connection port, tracing systems have been developed that provide a visible indication as to the location of a targeted optical connection port. Such prior art tracing systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,675 to Leone, entitled Telecommunications Distribution Frame With Tracing. In such systems, a light is lit next to the optical connection port being targeted. A technician can see the light and is immediately led to the targeted optical connection port. The light is an LED that is positioned next to each of the optical connection ports. The LEDs are built into the fiber distribution shelves that support the optical connection ports.
In addition to LEDs, signal buttons are also built into the fiber distribution shelves. The signal buttons are commonly located next to the LED. Accordingly, for each optical connection port on a fiber distribution shelf there is a corresponding LED and signal button. The signal buttons are typically used to signal when a specific optical connection port has been serviced. For example, if the tracing system of the fiber administration system lights an LED next to a specific optical connection port, a technician can press the signal button to signal the systems controller that the proper optical connection port has been located. The signal buttons are also used to initiate a trace via the systems controller of the fiber administration system. For example, if a technician wants to know where a specific optical fiber leads, the technician can press the signal button at one end of the optical fiber. The systems controler will then trace the fiber and light the LED next to any other optical connection port where that optical fiber may lead. The depression of the signal button is the only direct method that the systems controller has to detect whether a particular optical fiber has been added to or removed from a specific optical connection port.
A problem associated with prior art systems that use LEDs and signal buttons is that the LEDs and signal buttons are small and are densely packed together on the fiber distribution shelf next to the optical connection ports. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for a technician to associate a particular LED or a particular signal button with the wrong optical connection port. This often results in the technician disrupting the wrong optical pathway within the fiber administration system.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus and method that better identify a specific optical connection port on a fiber distribution shelf having line tracing capabilities. A need also exists for an improved fiber administration shelf structure that would eliminate the need for a technician to press a signal button when an optical fiber is serviced.
The present invention is a fiber administration system and improved components for use in a fiber administration system. The fiber administration system includes at least one fiber distribution shelf that supports a plurality of optical connection ports. Each of the optical connection ports contains a sensor for detecting the presence of an optical coupling in that optical connection port. A systems controller is coupled to the sensor of each of the optical connection ports. Accordingly, the systems controller can automatically determine from the sensors whether or not an optical coupling is present in each of the optical connection ports.